Maybe Baby
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Based in season one when Serena thinks Blair may be pregnant. While waiting for Blair to show up at school Chuck does some thinking about Blair and the fact she may be pregnant with his child.


**Title: Maybe Baby**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Chuck/Blair**

**Summary: Based in season when Serena thinks Blair may be pregnant. While waiting for Blair to show up at school he does some thinking about Blair and the fact she may be pregnant with his child.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

As the smoke filled my lungs I realized I hadn't been sober since Serena told me that Blair may be pregnant. I of course had insisted the baby wouldn't be mine if she was, but then after Serena left I started to do the math in my head. She had been with Nathaniel not to long again and that had been once from what my best friend had told me. On the other hand Blair and I had been together many different times and many different positions and locations. Who would have thought little innocent Blair Waldorf had a thing for public sex? Anyways, that is not the point even though remembering our time together was something I had started to do often and if truth be told I would not mind a repeat performance.

As I had been saying before I let my thoughts wander off, I hadn't been sober since I found out Blair may be pregnant. Now if it had been _any _woman other than Blair Waldorf I would have paid the woman to make the little problem go away. It wouldn't be the first time I had something like that. With the lifestyle I lived you couldn't expect anything less I suppose. Yet it wasn't any other woman who may be carrying my child. It was Blair, the first woman I ever really wanted for something other than simply sex. She was the only woman worthy of carrying the next Bass heir.

I took another hit off of my joint as I pictured what the baby, if there was one that is, may look like. I hoped it would be a boy because my father would be proud of a boy. He was proud of anyone who wasn't his actual son. I am sure he would love a little girl as well and yet I wanted a boy. A girl would look too much like Blair and men would be attracted to her as soon as she hit her teens. If it was my baby and again the timing would be perfect, she would never be allowed to date. Knowing my luck she would end up with someone like Hum-drum Humphrey and that would be the worst possible scenario. A son would be easier to control unless he took after me of course, but then again I refused to ever be like my father and so _my _son would never resent me in the same way I did with Bart Bass.

I know I haven't even spoken to Blair and I know she wouldn't want to keep anything that could be connected to me, but she really did not have a say in the matter. The child she was carrying would be a Bass and you never got rid of a Bass heir no matter the circumstances. She would have to grin and bear it like the good girl she tried to make the world believe she actually was. It was funny when in reality I am probably the only person who actually knows Blair, the true Blair Waldorf I mean. Behind her fake smile and innocent act she was a wild cat. She was my perfect match and I couldn't believe I had not seen it before. Well at least she would have to give up this fantasy she had about she and Nathaniel once the truth was out. She would have no choice other than to be with me unless she wanted to ruin her reputation more than it would be damaged by the news once this got out.

Hearing footsteps behind me I turned around and saw her heading towards me, but she just smirked and passed by. Did she really think that I wouldn't follow her? We were going to talk about this and we would talk about it now rather than on her time table. I never had been a patient man. I suppose it is one of the many traits I inherited from my bastard of a father. Quickly tossing the joint to the ground I hurried after her.

"Don't stop on my account." She said trying to get to the steps of the school before I could reach her. All those years of running with Nathaniel in the mornings had given me the extra speed to catch up with her. Who would have guessed exercising could be useful for something other than sex?

"Oh I have to," I told her reaching out to grab her arm, but she was faster and quickly spun on her heel to face me. "It's not good for the-"

"I'm not pregnant." Blair quickly announced and I could actually feel disappoint seeping from my core. Maybe having a child at this age wasn't the greatest plan, but I had to admit that I actually wanted her to be pregnant. "And any ties I may have had to you do to one mistake are now in the far away past to be forgotten forever."

I rolled my eyes trying to hide what I was really feeling. We could always try again in the future. They do say that practice makes perfect. "You can't be serious-"

I reached out to set my hand on her stomach, but she slapped my hand away and cut me off before I could finish what I had been saying. "And you can't be touching me. If you were going to tell Nate then you would have, but you won't because you don't want him to hate you and you know he would. It looks like the game is over Bass."

I could feel my anger spike. I leaned in close fighting the urge to grab her and kiss her because with so many people around someone would see and she did have a point about Nate. I really did value our friendship and I did not want him to hate me. Still, I had to keep my game face on so she would be unable to read my poker face. I made sure to keep both my tone and the expression on my face threatening. "The game isn't over until I say it's over."

"Then have fun playing with your-self." Blair smiled mockingly and pranced off in the other direction.

I stood there for a few seconds before taking out my phone and quickly typing out a message. If she wanted to play hard ball then so be it. I would show that I wasn't one of her followers or some fool that was blinded by love like Nate happened to be. I would make sure she knew exactly who she was screwing with. I was Chuck Bass for a reason after all.

The End!

**AN: So my second ever Gossip Girl fan fiction and I have to admit that I think this one came out pretty well. I liked it and I know I will be writing more in the future. Probably one-shots like this one based on moments in the show, but eventually multi-chaptered stories. Anyways, I do hope that you all enjoyed this story because I had lots of fun writing it. Let me know what you thought about this one because I am nervous about writing for this fandom.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
